Celos Beneficiosos
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash,Morgan/Reid-Los celos a veces son beneficiosos para agunos-


**TITULO:** Celos Beneficiosos

**One Shot **

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** **6x10 **

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy, y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba yahoo punto com punto mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba hotmail punto com

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba hotmail punto com

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>Ilove-Chan<strong>: En el Ideatón Me pediste un fic donde Morgan estuviera celoso. Bien aquí lo tienes.

**Ayánn: **Me pediste un Cliché de Morgan celoso y Furioso…no pudo ser con alguien del pasado de Reid pero fue alguien actual. Ojalá sea de tú agrado.

**Duo V.P.V.M: **Me pedías que un nuevo agente entrara y encelara a Morgan…no fue un hombre pero la misma serie propició que fuera una "linda rubia"…ojalá te guste esto.

Esta historia va para ustedes tres (quien tienen paciencia conmigo) y para todos aquellos que les gusta esta pareja.

Espero disfruten esto.

* * *

><p>Ashley Seaver, la agente invitada al caso y todo porque su padre era un asesino serial. No sabía que pensar sobre ella. Quizá Hotch y Rossi tenían sus motivos para haberla llevado en esa misión pero él concluía que dejar las heridas del pasado, abiertas, solo liberarían una larga cadena de culpas, remordimientos y horas acumulables con el psicoanalista. Demasiado trágico para una novata. Pero todos habían comenzado de alguna manera.<p>

La agente Seaver era inteligente pero cuidadosa en el terreno, quizá era por el caso o por los múltiples espacios en blanco que su cabeza tenía con respecto a los crímenes de su padre.

Desde que salieron de Quantico la había mirado y en más de una ocasión ella lo había capturado observando. Nada comprometedor a su manera de ver, solo era mera curiosidad por su parte y un poco de molestia con los hombres más viejos del equipo.

Ashley Seaver se parecía tanto a JJ que odiaría la reemplazaran. No era que tuviese algo en contra de la muchacha rubia y de sonrisa tranquila, solo se trataba de no concebir que el lugar que había pertenecido a su buena amiga fuera arrebatado tan de repente y por una total extraña. Su dificultad para asimilar los cambios y aceptarlos era uno de sus puntos en contra y quizá a ellos le achacaría la molestia que tenía en contra de la agente Seaver y Hotch, quien la había invitado. Ya suficiente habían sufrido con la repentina partida de JJ como para que alguien osara ocupar su lugar…un clon perfectamente elegido por los mejores perfiladores del mundo.

Miró otra cosa e hizo una mueca que estuvo seguro ella observó con cierto entretenimiento. El hecho de que fuera dulce y cortés lo exasperaba un poco. Personalidad pasiva, pensó de inmediato y también en el acto se reprendió por romper la primera regla del equipo: "_No perfilarse unos a otros"_…pero ella no era parte del equipo, ¿verdad?

-Reid, comunícate con García y que te envíe toda la información sobre los sospechosos.

Hotch pidió y él asintió, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado por aproximadamente quince minutos. Sus articulaciones se lo agradecieron.

Extrajo el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y dirigiéndose a la barra de la cocina que había sido equipada como mesa de trabajo, llamó a la pelirroja.

-La magnífica García al habla, ¿quién desea de sus conocimientos?

-Hey, García.-Saludó Reid quien jamás entendería la lógica de los diálogos con excesiva megalomanía que la mujer lanzaba.

-Hey, tú. ¿En dónde está Morgan?

Fue la pregunta que se esperaba y que con un suspiro respondió.

-Hablando con el esposo de la víctima.

García guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-De acuerdo, ratoncito de biblioteca, ¿qué puede hacer la poderosa Penélope García por ti?

Reid podía imaginar la enorme sonrisa carmín cruzar los labios de la pelirroja, a veces no entendía cómo entre ella y Derek existía tanta…química.

-Hotch…

-No digas más.-Interrumpió la que de inmediato puso a sus dedos a trabajar en dos teclados a la vez.-Enseguida te envío toda la información que esté disponible, ratoncito.

-¿Ratoncito?-Se quejó, frunciendo la nariz.- ¿Por qué de repente pasé de ser: bomboncito con relleno de vainilla, a ratoncito?

Penélope lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso es fácil de responder, mi querido Dr. Reid.-Contestó la pelirroja sin dejar de mover los dedos en los teclados.-Porque cuando te molestas haces ese mohín gracioso con la nariz. Igual a un ratoncito.-Rió.

Reid sintió el movimiento involuntario de su nariz y se relajó. Debía comenzar a cuidar sus acciones en presencia de esa mujer.

Suspiró, el día estaba siendo lo suficientemente nefasto como para algo más, así que mientras esperaba la información se recargó en la barra y observó el ajetreo del lugar. Todos estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por solucionar las cosas y repentinamente una punzada de condolencia pasó por su corazón. Ese caso debía ser bastante retrospectivo para la agente Seaver. A pesar de todo, se congratuló por al menos tratarla y hablarle de buena manera; con delicadeza, como su madre le había enseñado a tratar a una dama.

-Hey, ratoncito, tengo tú información, enseguida te la envío.

-Gracias, García.

Después de un momento obtuvo varios documentos que examinó con cuidado.

-Y eso es todo lo que hay, de cada uno de sus sesenta y cuatro sospechosos.-Indicó García, en ese tono suyo que decía: _¿Quién más que yo es capaz de conseguir esto por ti?_-Aunque en realidad no destaca nada, todos son muy similares.

-Ese es el principal problema que tendremos aquí.-Señaló, apartándose de la barra.

-Lo sé. Vanilla no les hace el trabajo sencillo.-Se quejó la pelirroja.

-No, no lo hace.-Aceptó con cierto enfado. La policía local y sus métodos retrógrados.

García entonces cuestionó directamente.

-Bueno…entonces, ¿cómo les está yendo con…la agente cuyo padre era…ya sabes.-Susurró, como solía hacerlo con Emilly y JJ al hablar sobre algún secreto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-Indagó él, prestando mucha atención a las palabras de la pelirroja. Se suponía que la estancia de la agente Seaver en esa misión era una especie de secreto.

Pero nada se le escapaba al ojo inquisidor de García.

-Bueno…puede que haya mirado algunos antecedentes ocultos de alguien…-Reid esperó un segundo antes de que la pelirroja continuara hablando en su tono susurrante.- ¡¿Qué? No iba a permitir que personas extrañas viajara con mi familia y no averiguara de quien se trataba.

En otras palabras: _"No puedo permitir que una rubia linda se acerque a Morgan"_

A pesar de todo, las palabras de García le hicieron gracia y no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha que sentada sobre un escritorio al lado de Rossi, leía los archivos de la policía local. Igual se aseguró de que la voz nada _gritona_ de la pelirroja no relevara su conversación extra trabajo.

-Bueno.-Dijo, después de su rápido vistazo.-Ella parece estar bien.

-¿Qué es eso en tú voz?-Indagó García con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué es qué en mi voz?-Dijo, retornando la pregunta que no comprendió.

-¡Oh mi Dios!, ¡piensas que es linda!-Exclamó la pelirroja como si aquello fuera el _chisme del año_.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Yo no dije eso!-Se defendió, volviendo a hacer el mohín con la nariz.

-¡OH!-Casi gritó García.- ¡Si lo has hecho!-Rió con burla.-Penélope García fuera, chico enamorado.

Reid frunció un poco el entrecejo y colgó.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en la llamada cuando el jefe de la policía local lo interceptó con preguntas tontas a las que respondió con cordialidad fingida.

Después se dirigió a donde Rossi y Seaver.

-¿Alguien les ha investigado a ellos?-Preguntó en tono confidente.

-García está haciendo una búsqueda aparte acerca de agentes de seguridad y policía.-Respondió Rossi con voz suave y vigilante mientras recibía de manos de Reid los documentos que García había enviado.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Seaver y el doctor no pudo evitar hacer un gesto exasperado.

-Las fuerzas de ley y seguridad son el tipo de trabajos que atraerían a este Unsub.-Indicó Rossi en el mismo tono bajo pero cordial.

De inmediato él extrajo de sus memorias la descripción de un asesino serial en particular que fue atraído por los uniformes, todo esto para hacer la comparación con su caso actual, algo en lo que Rossi también contribuyó.

Hacer la _luz_ en la cabeza de Seaver fue un poco más sencillo de esa forma. A veces olvidaba lo que ser un novato era…aunque a él nunca le pasó con las estadísticas, recursos bibliográficos y cosas obvias como aparentemente a la chica frente a él sí.

Después de eso se repartieron el trabajo de investigación y tuvo un momento para pensar en la loca conversación sostenida con García.

De ser sincero aceptaba el hecho de que pensaba que Ashley Seaver era linda, ¿pero para llamarlo chico enamorado?

Sonrió de lado, García sabía más sobre él y su vida amorosa incluso que su madre, a quien escribía sin falta todas las semanas. ¿Cómo jugaba con esas cosas? Una cosa era que supiera apreciar la belleza femenina y otra muy diferente…

-Todo eso que dijiste hace un rato… ¿está en tú cabeza?-Indagó la voz curiosa de la rubia, quien se había instalado a su lado y le hablaba en susurros… ¿coquetos?

Se sintió incómodo pero respondió ocultándolo, dando un pequeño paso a su lado para separar un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-Tengo.-Dijo, tragando con dificultad.-Memoria Eidética.

Aunque no la miraba sabía que ella lo observaba con detenimiento. Aun así se sintió aliviado de que no se moviera, pero no lo hizo cuando su voz siguió el mismo patrón.

-Así que sabes todo lo que hizo mi padre, entonces.

Tuvo que mirarla, esa conversación repentinamente había cambiado de rumbo y lo agradeció.

-Solo sé lo que me contaron.-Prosiguió ella, mirándolo con mucha atención.-Y lo que salió de los periódicos, no tengo todos los detalles.

Desvió la mirada, la de Seaver se había vuelto cristalina.

-¿Qué clase de detalles…?

-Agente Seaver...-Interrumpió Hotch y por un momento él lo lamentó. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo interesantemente analítico y supo por la rigidez en el lenguaje corporal de la rubia, que ella habría deseado saber lo que en ese momento su cabeza estaba procesando acerca de los homicidios que su padre había cometido.

Quizá era mejor de esa manera. Su madre le había dicho una vez que lo que no sabía no lo dañaría y aunque eso para un genio era el equivalente a un improperio, con el paso del tiempo supo aceptar esas palabras simples. Tal vez Seaver debía aprenderlas también.

García acababa de colgar a JJ, su próxima reunión para desayunar era en dos días y no podía esperar. Su más reciente chisme era como para irse de espaldas…al menos así lo catalogaba.

De pronto a su mente llegó Morgan y en lo que él pensaría. Una sonrisita maligna se extendió por su rostro y no pudo evitar tener el pensamiento malvado de hacer algo al respecto. No era su culpa que en ocasiones se aburriera un poco y su único medio de diversión radicara en los miembros de su familia.

-Una familia encantadora.-Rió y de repente el teléfono sonó, adivinando de quien se trataba.-Solo estaba pensando en ti.-Advirtió la pelirroja y su sonrisa maligna no la abandonó.

Pero al parecer Morgan no estaba para juegos porque de inmediato le encargó una nueva _misión_. Sin embargo ella no sería Penélope García si no empujara solo un poquito, por eso antes de colgar se coló entre los pensamientos de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

-¿De casualidad estás con Reid?

-No.-Indicó Derek.-Estoy en la casa de la última víctima.

Ella solo tuvo que esperar tres segundos.

-¿Por qué?

Y ahí estaba, la nota de preocupación. Sonrió aun más de ser posible.

-Oh…por nada. Solo creí que estabas ahí con él y esa _linda _nueva agente…pero me voy a buscar lo que me pides. Te quiero, adiós.

Era mala, quizá un poco, pero al menos ya no estaba aburrida.

-Oh, JJ ese desayuno será tannn interesante.-Rió.

Prentiss lo miró con un poco de confusión.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Indagó la trigueña y Morgan negó mientras guardaba su móvil.-Nada, es solo que…nada.-Y se concentró en la conclusión sobre el caso a la que había llegado.

Sin embargo pensó en lo que García había dicho.

"_Esa linda nueva agente"_… ¿Por qué no le gustaba esa frase junto al nombre de Reid?

Frunció el entrecejo cuando miró a Reid y a Seaver uno junto al otro…muy juntos…demasiado juntos. Acababa de llegar con Prentiss a la iglesia y la visión no le gustó en nada. Gruñó por lo bajo, atrayendo la atención de su compañera.

-¿Morgan? Has estado extraño desde la llamada con García.

Negó con la cabeza, caminando mucho más deprisa que ella y parándose justo al lado del joven doctor quien al mirarlo le sonrió.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal la investigación?

Miró fijamente a la rubia quien lo observó un momento y después se separó de Spencer.

"_Buena chica".-_Pensó y sus facciones repentinamente se ablandaron.

-Fructífera.-Respondió al hombre que permanecía a su lado, atento a lo que dijera.

Reid sonrió de lado y rozó _descuidadamente_ la mano del otro hombre quien lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Susurró el más joven, al mirar la tensión en el cuerpo del otro.

Morgan lo miró un momento más antes de desviar la atención hacia las personas que estaban comenzando a llegar a la reunión. Quiso decirle sobre el comentario de García pero Hotch pidiendo que se reunieran para la planificación de las posiciones, se lo impidió.

Así que con un último roce se dirigió hacia el hombre que los solicitaba.

Más tarde y mientras miraba a las personas de aquella comunidad, pudo distinguir lo novata que Seaver era, pero también lo perspicaz y preocupada que se encontraba por su propia posición en esa misión.

Pensó que ser hija de un asesino serial era complicado pero eso no la excusó que mirara a Reid de hito en hito y con bastante insistencia.

Él sabía lo suficiente de mujeres como para interpretar ese gesto y por instinto friccionó las manos.

Quizá García debía resolverle la duda que lo asaltó de momento y que ella tan gentilmente había sembrado. Se comunicaría con ella después de la reunión, mientras tanto continuó observando a la chica a su lado, la cual no le agradó en lo absoluto…por muy linda que fuera.

-Sabía que volverías a llamar.-Sonrió García en cuanto su teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?-Indagó, a pesar de saber que tenían otra muerte y muchos sospechosos.

García se lamió los labios y no dejó de sonreír. Aquello era como adelantar la navidad para ella.

-Bueno…Reid piensa que Seaver es linda.

La ceja derecha de Morgan se elevó con bastante violencia.

-¿Y?

García no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-Por favor, amorcito, tú sabes lo que eso significa.

Claro que lo sabía, pero podía fingir demencia.

-Él puede gustar de las féminas…es decir.-Señaló, aclarándose la garganta y escuchando una vez más la risa de la pelirroja.-Él puede observar y aceptar cuando una mujer es bella. No es ciego.

-No.-Concordó García.-No es para nada ciego. Apuesto a que nuestro _chico enamorado_ no te ha dicho nada de eso.

-¡¿Chico enamorado?-Casi gritó pero se contuvo solo porque varios policías se encontraban cerca.- ¡¿Reid?-Indagó con sorpresa y un nudo bastante grande en la boca del estómago.

-Bueno, ¿cómo más puedes llamarle a alguien que…?

-Morgan, vámonos.

La voz de Rossi lo distrajo y García aprovechó para desconectarse.

-De acuerdo bomboncito, te escucho después.

Morgan habría querido detenerla pero se encontraba en medio de un caso y no podía permitir que lo personal se filtrara en su trabajo, por eso guardó el móvil y siguió al otro hombre hasta la camioneta.

Sin embargo no pudo recordar nada de lo que habló con él durante el trayecto hacia la casa que estaban utilizando como cuartel. Toda su atención estaba totalmente abocada a su reciente conversación con García y las insinuaciones que había hecho sobre Reid y Seaver.

Frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba nada de eso, mucho menos que su cuerpo quemara.

Por eso en cuanto entró en la casa y miró a Reid solo, fue directo hacia él.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Murmuró, cuidando que nadie los escuchara.

Reid, quien revisaba unos documentos, lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Ahora?

El asentimiento del mayor lo extrañó.

-Morgan, estamos en medio de un homicidio y además Prentiss y Seaver no aparecen. Hotch trata de comunicarse con ellas.

Oh, claro, Seaver no aparecía.

-No me interesa.

Reid frunció en entrecejo.

-Morgan, ¿pero qué rayos…?

Pero lo que fuera que Reid iba a decir murió con la intervención de Rossi y Hotch en escena, lo que imposibilitó que ambos continuaran _dialogando_.

Sin embargo la tensión entre ambos aumentó y era palpable, sobre todo cuando el paradero de Seaver, después de que Prentiss regresó a la casa cuartel, seguía siendo desconocido y el joven doctor externó su preocupación por ella.

Antes de comenzar a movilizarse, Morgan se detuvo junto a Reid quien un poco exasperado permitió el apretón de manos.

El joven doctor no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría al otro hombre, pero eso era algo que descubriría más tarde.

Después del caso, de que Reid tranquilizara un poco a la llorosa muchacha, esta sonriera y el joven doctor se sonrojara, Reid evitó a Derek, por lo que al subir al avión tomando el asiento individual al lado de Prentiss quien los miraba un tanto divertida.

Pero él sabía que ese no era el momento, el lugar ni la forma de solucionar las cosas por lo que tomando asiento frente a la trigueña, vigiló a la rubia que al fondo del avión aguardaba por Rossi y Hotch.

-¿Todo bien?-Susurró Prentiss mientras el chico a su lado se acurrucaba para dormir.

Asintió por pura monotonía pero la realidad era que todo eso que se removía en su interior y que se avivaba por suposiciones, necesitaba ser solucionado, algo que sucedió en el estacionamiento de la unidad.

Reid había salido antes que él, tratando de evadirlo seguramente pero en un instante le había dado alcance, justo cuando Seaver estaba acercándose a él.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

El más joven miró a la rubia y por un momento dudó, seguramente había olvidado que él y Morgan habían llegado juntos a la unidad esa mañana.

-No quisiera desviarte.-Señaló él, alejándose un poco del cuerpo femenino que buscaba el suyo con insistencia.

-Para nada, tómalo como un agradecimiento por tus grandes enseñanzas del día de hoy.

Morgan habría creído que después de lo que le sucedió, la chica estaría propensa a ser un mar de llanto, pero al parecer Ashley Seaver era más de lo que aparentaba, por eso antes de que se lanzara hacia el hombre al que no le permitía alejarse, decidió que era suficiente espectáculo.

-¡Spencer!-Llamó con fuerza, acercándose a grandes zancadas.

-Derek.-Dejó salir en un suspiro el más joven cuando el otro estuvo justo a su lado.

Seaver tomó entonces distancia entre su cuerpo y el del joven doctor, y entonces todo su enfado por la interrupción del momento, el miedo y la emoción del día se convirtió en sorpresa al mirar la acción del agente Morgan quien a pesar de poder decir muchas cosas, solo encontró una manera infalible para demostrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Tomó a Reid por la cintura y sin explicar nada simplemente lo besó.

Y el joven doctor respondió con presteza, enredando sus manos en el cuello del otro quien lo haló con fuerza hacia él.

Ashley Seaver entonces abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Era evidente que durante todo el día había pensado que ella y el hombre que estaba enredando su lengua con la de Morgan, habían _conectado_ de manera especial pero al parecer se había equivocado…o quizá había sido solo su imaginación.

Por eso se retiró de forma imperceptible y se dirigió a su vehículo. Si iba a continuar trabajando en ese equipo, le acababan de quedar claras un par de cosas. Una, que sus emociones e ingenuidades debían irse a la basura, y dos, que Spencer Reid pertenecía a Derek Morgan y que este daría batalla campal a cualquiera que intentara apartarlo de su lado.

Si de algo estaba segura era de su inteligencia y aunque se lamentó la pérdida de un hombre tan interesante como el doctor Reid, no lamentó haberle conocido.

-Siempre es lo mismo, solo _amigos_.-Se dijo, ignorando a los otros dos que continuaban prácticamente comiéndose la boca.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones, se separaron lo suficiente como para recuperarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Indagó Reid, juntando su frente con la otra.

-Solo lo que he estado deseando hacer durante todo el día.

Spencer no lo creyó pero le dio el beneficio de la duda solo porque ese día había sido extraño.

-Mi héroe.-Susurró, besando la mejilla del que lo abrazó con posesividad.

-Creo que le he dejado claro un par de cosas, ¿verdad?

Reid solo rió.

-¿Pero de dónde has sabido que ella intentaba…?-Y de repente lo supo.-García.-Murmuró un poco enojado.- ¿Pero cómo pudiste creer que yo estaba interesa…?

Morgan volvió a besarlo, aun tenía que obtener muchas explicaciones pero por el momento y sin rastros de Seaver podían seguir con ese relajante _reclamo territorial_.

-¿Tú casa o la mía?-Indagó, besando la oreja del más joven quien solo se quejó.

-La tuya…está más cerca.

Y hacía ahí se dirigieron.

Al día siguiente se encargarían de hablar con García quien sonriente le diría a JJ que había encontrado una nueva diversión para hacer de sus monótonos días, algo más dinámicos.

Los celos siempre eran beneficiosos para muchos.

**FIN**

Seaver es…un tanto exasperante (lo bueno es que solo está de paso)

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leerme y aunque tarde mucho, yo sigo intentando ponerme al día con esas hermosas ideas que me enviaron y no olvido. Gracias por su paciencia.

Nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Abril 2011_

_PD1: ¿Comentarios? Créanme que los valoraré, así que no sean tímidos y díganme que les pareció esta historia._

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
